


Обскури есть в каждом из нас. История вторая.

by brovysvobody



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brovysvobody/pseuds/brovysvobody
Summary: Душа на двоих – это артефакт, возникающий при встрече двух людей, отмеченных общей судьбой. Время внутри Души на двоих движится по своим правилам, все в этой истории сдвинулось на три года и действующие персонажи пережили свое шестнадцатилетие. Соби и Рицка живут вместе в общежитии школы на Горе. Они очень близки, но рано или поздно наступает момент, когда просто быть рядом недостаточно. Когда надо выбирать, с кем ты будешь разделять не только хлеб, кров и душу, но и тело





	1. Chapter 1

__Кто, терпеливый,  
Душу пытал на излом,  
Судеб извивы  
Смертным свивая узлом,  
Ранясь, рискуя,  
Маясь в крови и в поту, -  
Чтобы такую  
Миру явить красоту?

(У. Йейтс)

 

Заклинание прилетело так быстро, что Соби не успел ничего заметить. Только всхлип Рицки и страшную печаль в сердце. Плохо.

Соби наклонил голову и сделал еще четыре шага вперед. Фигуры Нагисы и стоящего позади нее Ритсу заколебались в раскаленном воздухе, приобретая размытые очертания и титанический размер.

— Как ты, Рицка?  
— Дверь. — Соби почувствовал тяжелое дыхание и вспотевший лоб у себя на лопатке.  
— Пока можем, надо пытаться выиграть. Мы не знаем, что ждет нас за дверью.

Теперь рождение заклинаний стало осязаемым. Нагиса, как фокусник, выпускала их из своих пальцев. Одно, второе, третье. Она не останавливалась. Она не собиралась давать им возможность ответить.

— Соби, это — против правил!  
— Они считают, что победителей не судят, Рицка!

***

<

_Накануне вечером._

Когда четыре недели назад пришла телеграмма от доктора Кацуото, Рицка собрался моментально. Опустил глаза и до боли сжал зубы, поняв, что Соби не сможет остаться с ним больше чем на день-два. При расставании тщательно записал номера телефонов социальных работников, адвокатов и представителей опекунского совета. Фамилии всех тех людей, которые будут помогать ему при оформлении матери в специализированную клинику. Попросил Соби предупредить Ритсу о том, что он пропустит занятия по семейным обстоятельствам. Ткнулся Соби в плечо, сказал, чтобы тот не беспокоился.

И Соби вернулся на Гору. И Соби начал беспокоиться. Он получал сообщения, что все идет по плану. Но все шло очень медленно.

Он получал сообщения, что документы почти готовы. Но это «почти» тянулось и тянулось, как горячая черная патока.

Как только наступала ночь без Рицки, Соби прислушивался к себе и с удивительным постоянством отмечал, что сердце может не только разрываться от боли, но и предательски терзаться от неопределенности и одиночества.

Стараясь прогнать неприятное постоянство, перед тем как заснуть Агацуми касался рукой открытой шеи, чтобы почувствовать под подушечками пальцев просто кожу, а в сердце просто радость.

Но сон не шел, и к полуночи Соби уже раскачивался на головокружительных качелях, летая от радости к тревоге, от щенячьего счастья к неуверенности. А вдруг магия Рицки закончится пока он так далеко, и Соби проснется утром с прежним шрамом Сеймея.

Днем были экзамены, проекты, лекции, занятия. Рутина стеклянной стеной вставала между ним и младшим Аояги, приглушая волнение и тоску. Но после каждой очередной отсрочки Соби открывал для себя новые нюансы терзаний. И новые нюансы слабости. И с этим ничего нельзя было поделать.

Связь была незавершенной, как билет в один конец. Они слишком далеко друг от друга. Нельзя дотянуться. Нельзя скользнуть к нему, прижать, просто проверить, что все хорошо, и вернуться в тот же момент. На таком расстоянии у Соби не получалось останавливать время.

А сегодня позвонил Ритсу и сказал, что у Соби проблемы со связью. Что Рицке пришлось бросить мейл на почту дирекции. Что Рицка должен вернуться завтра.

«Рицка должен вернуться завтра». Слова Ритсу встали поперек горла, и Соби запил их виски, потом поставил стакан на пол.

Рицка никому ничего не должен. Рицка вернется завтра.

Еще только завтра.

У Рицки багаж, с ним он не проскользнет по связи на Гору. Значит, сначала аэропорт, потом самолет, потом такси. Долго. Ждать надо еще долго.

Тоскливые мысли тоскливо вертелись в голове. От их кружения Соби не мог сосредоточиться.

Сделав очередной глоток из тяжелого прозрачного стакана, Агацуми Соби вскинул руку и пощупал горло.

Рицка шутил, что этот жест вошел у него в привычку. Но сейчас он сделал его осознанно. Просто чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что его жизнь с Рицкой — не сон. Сон, в котором Рицка должен вернуться завтра.

Да, Ритсу как всегда прав, у него проблемы со связью.

Шесть месяцев Рицка входил в его душу как к себе домой, находил в ней чувства, смешивал их со своими и делил все пополам. Он делал это методично, день за днем, неделю за неделей, месяц за месяцем.

Шесть месяцев Соби приходилось постоянно держать душу нараспашку, и однажды, водя кисточкой по мягкой бумаге, он понял, что не стоит больше справляться у Рицки про приказы, что Рицка отдает приказы не словами, а опустившимися уголками губ, горящими глазами, подрагивающими ресницами, сопением в подмышку, утренними объятиями, приступами отчаянного желания.

Но вот уже четыре недели у Соби нет никаких приказов. И у Соби проблема со связью между головой и сердцем.

Чем сильнее аукался Рицка у Соби в сердце, тем чаще Соби проводил тонкими цепкими пальцами по яремной впадине, каждый вечер, пока это не вошло в привычку. Его движения превращались в ощущения, ощущения — в чувства, чувства превращались в эхо, откликались, множились, отражаясь от деревьев их волшебного сада, заставляли замирать сердце и время.

Иногда, задумчиво скользя по вытянувшейся поперек кровати руке спящего рядом Рицки, Соби удавалось подарить себе десять дополнительных секунд между настоящим и настоящим.

К тому моменту, когда Рицка получил телеграмму от Кацуото, Соби уже научился останавливать время на десять секунд по своему желанию, единственное, что ему для этого было нужно — это дыхание Рицки за своей спиной.

Вечерний променад мыслей соскучившегося Соби сделал полный круг в его голове и пошел на второй заход. Течение их изменилось, они принесли с собой воспоминания о Ритсу, яд и разочарование.

Как-то так вышло, что научившись понимать и читать мир чувств одного человека, Соби стал лучше понимать людей. Он стал лучше понимать Минами.

Сэнсэй полгода как коршун кружил рядом и следил, чтобы никто не смог вызвать их на поединок. Ритсу хотел быть первым и единственным победителем. Он хотел быть тем, кто растопчет чудесный сад. Для него их пара — жалкая насмешка над настоящей связью. Завтра, как только Рицка переступит порог, Ритсу вызовет их на поединок, он сделает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы доказать, что боец без боли — это нонсенс, что боец без подчинения жертве — это аберрация, что пара без имени — это проклятие. Завтра он устроит показательный сеанс экзорцизма.

Но Рицка вернется завтра. Соби спустил руку вниз. Рицка. Рицка вернется только завтра. Во сне время летит быстрее. Соби закрыл глаза.

***

Когда Рицка открыл дверь их с Соби квартиры, его встретила тишина и свет ночника.

Его ждали только завтра. Рицка моментально вообразил себя в роли Нацуми, попавшего в очередной переплет. Рицке было «teen» с хвостиком, с длинным пушистым хвостиком. Он как взрослый один на один выстоял в схватке с семейной драмой. Но он еще не взрослый.

Рицка на цыпочках пробрался на свет и закончил свой маневр перед неразобранной постелью со спящим на ней Соби.

Рицка наклонился к оставленному на полу стакану, принюхался. Запах Balvenie еще не выветрился. Соби скучал.

Со стакана взгляд Рицки скользнул на свисающую с постели тонкую кисть, побежал по дорожке из вен до пульсации на шее, остановился на воронке яремной ямки.

Рицка тоже скучал. Он очень спешил. Он сделал все возможное, чтобы вернуться раньше.

Рицка осторожно обвел по часовой стрелке неглубокую впадину между кадыком и ключицами.

Соби сглотнул во сне, но не изменил позы, оставаясь все таким же беззащитным и открытым. Он еще не почувствовал постороннего присутствия. Окутанный только сном, он позволял Рицке увидеть, каков он есть весь — его Соби. Настоящий, не скованный прошлым, сомнениями и обстоятельствами.

Рицка присел на пол и втянул масляный запах гвоздики, едва различимо исходящий от тела. Аромат как будто что-то отпустил внутри него. Больше не сдерживаясь Рицка обхватил Соби вокруг пояса, притянул, прислонился щекой там, где помягче, сжал сильнее, наблюдая за пробуждением.

Губы Рицки сами расплылись в радостной улыбке возвращения. «Ты хотел, чтобы нас не разделяла даже кожа. Теперь я понимаю».

Еще перед отъездом Рицка убедился, что Соби никто не был нужен, кроме него. Если он был рядом, Соби мог вообще не выходить из комнаты сутками, рисовать, кормить своей стряпней и время от времени поцелуями, смотреть, мечтать. Рицка чувствовал рядом с собой надежную сердечность без обязательств, принимал ее как должное, но не был уверен, что готов пойти дальше.

Всего лишь подросток.

Хотя стоило Рицке дотронуться до Соби, как весь он превращался во взведенную сигнальную ракету и краснел удушливой волной. В такие минуты ему казалось, что земля уходит из-под ног.

Просто подросток.

И как подросток он наслаждался тем, что было стабильно и уже устоялось между ним и Соби — их секретным товариществом. Радовался доверительным вечерним разговорам, смешливым завтракам, случайным прикосновениям. Ему нравилась его свобода быть рядом с Соби.

Так было до тех пор, пока он не уехал. Пока он снова не остался один без Соби.

***

Дыхание Соби изменилось, но он не спешил спугнуть Рицку неловким движением.

— Ты пил виски одиночества и уходящих в туман кораблей, — нараспев, почти шепотом, чтобы скрыть дрожь.

— Я думал, что не дождусь, — голос Соби спросонья хрипловатый и надтреснутый.

— Ты даже не звонил.

— Мы с тобой и так на связи. Зачем лишний раз дергать.

Соби запустил пальцы в спутанные с дороги волосы и замер. Если он продолжит, то уже не сумеет сдержаться. А сдержаться надо.

 — Ритсу сказал, что ты должен вернуться завтра. Глупая фраза. В идеале она должна была звучать…

— Забей, Соби! Я просто не мог больше без тебя. Я бросил багаж, — Рицка потерся щекой, ощущая руку Соби в своих волосах. Рицка задыхался от волнения.

Это было то самое волнение, которое всегда заставало его врасплох. От которого он застывал на месте или вжимался Соби в спину, крупно дрожа. В такие моменты Соби хватал его на руки, нес в спальню… И там всегда все было только для Рицки.

После того случая в старом доме с сакурой, Агацума больше никогда на показывал Рицке своего желания. Хотя нельзя было сказать, что он его скрывал. Если Рицка пытался сделать ответное движение, Соби нежно, но настойчиво останавливал его руки и начинал, прикрыв глаза, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то далекому, целовать его ладони, пальцы, запястья. В конце концов Рицка расслаблялся и засыпал.

Они привыкли считать частое и стремительное возбуждение Рицки особенностями организма, проблемами переходного возраста, отголоском семейных неурядиц и влиянием Сеймея. Вот только теперь Рицка точно знал, что вдали от Соби у него никаких проблем с возбуждением не было, как и самого возбуждения.

Пока он договаривался в больнице, пока оформлял все документы по госпитализации матери, пока занимался продажей дома, он соприкасался со множеством молодых людей, девушек, женщин и мужчин. Но никто не вызывал в нем ничего, хоть отдаленно напоминающего специфическую дрожь предвосхищения, которая возникала рядом с Соби.

Сейчас, чувствуя руку Соби в своих волосах, Рицка задыхался и ждал. Но Соби не реагировал. Связь не читалась как обычно, а была тщательно скрыта. Рицка резко отстранился, недоумевая. Равнодушие Соби неприятно кольнуло.

Что-то произошло? Соби что-то скрывает? Он уехал слишком надолго?

— Ритсу вызвал нас на поединок. Говорит, что достаточно ждал. Хорошее заклинание, Рицка. Они с Нагисой придут только завтра. Ты выиграл нам ночь перед боем.

— Победишь их, Соби?

— Связки не восстановились полностью.

— Я могу подстраховать. Я вижу заклинание в тот же момент, что и ты.

— У тебя голос начал ломаться. Ритсу выбрал оптимальный момент. Они восстановили связь, а наша…

— Я готов, Соби!

— Я не готов, — Соби провел ладонью по щеке Рицки и резко встал с постели.

— Я приготовлю ужин. Что ты хочешь?

Соби натянул джинсы и пошел на кухню.

— Киви и кекс с грецкими орехами, — Рицка поплелся за ним.

— Даже с нашей незавершенной связью я смогу дать нам десять секунд преимущества.

Соби поставил перед Рицкой стакан с зеленым смусси и еще теплый кекс. Разочарование Рицки тут же сменилось восторгом.

— Кроме того, нам не надо разворачивать систему боя. Наш сад всегда с нами.— Соби улыбнулся и машинально провел подушечкой по образовавшимся над верхней губой Рицки зеленым усам от смусси и отправил палец в рот. — Я, может, уже и не идеальный боец, но все еще очень сильный. А ты многому научился за год. Этого может хватить.

Соби отвернулся от застывшего с открытым ртом Рицки, делая вид, что старательно готовит чай.

Рицка почувствовал, как отчаянно вибрирует связь. Но Соби не смотрел на него. Соби говорил о поединке, но мысли его были совсем о другом. Он думал о Ритсу?!

Дальше все произошло для Рицки, как в немом кино.

Кексик медленно потерял вкус и встал комом в горле. Рицка подскочил к Агацума и развернул его на себя, встречаясь с бездонными, бесконечно влюбленными глазами. Кексик вывалился из руки, до слуха донесся стук завалившегося на бок стула, а Рицка без раздумий запрыгнул на шею сдавшемуся Соби и старательно скрестил ноги на пояснице.

— Все такой же невесомый птенец, — Соби вложил весь контроль, на который он только был способен в то, чтобы голос его не предал и остался ясным, уверенным и нежным.

Он не Ритсу, он не уступит, он все сделает правильно.

— Соби! — волнение уже добралось до горла и то, что должно было прозвучать как романтическое предложение, стало похоже на жалобную капитуляцию.

— Уже несу, — Соби прижался щекой к мальчишескому виску и глубоко вдыхая такой родной запах персиковой косточки и ветра. Сколько же его здесь не было! Сколько он здесь еще пробудет?

***

Рицка безмятежно спал у Соби в подмышке. Завтрашний бой волновал его не больше, чем интересная книга в перерыве между уроками. Соби гладил его по голове, а в своей снова крутил назойливые мысли. Теперь у Соби все со связью стало лучше.

У LOVELESS не было боев с момента появления Души на двоих. Они ни разу не проверяли силу Сада в поединке. И Соби это не мешало жить.

Соби расслабился и перестал посвящать жизнь одному человеку. Он научился находить в ней место для себя самого.

От осознания этого у Соби засосало под ложечкой. Завтра все смогут увидеть его слабости. Завтра он может проиграть. Это опозорит его. Это опозорит Рицку. Если он допустит такое, ему придется отказаться от статуса Бойца.

Но не это было важно сейчас. Сейчас было важно решить, что лучше для Рицки. Последовать за Соби в обычную жизнь или взять себе нового, теперь уже природного, бойца.

Рицка любил сражения, любил побеждать. Это у них с Сеймеем в крови.

Рицка в том возрасте, когда адреналин — сильнейший наркотик.

Пока связь не закреплена, Рицка волен распоряжаться своей жизнью по собственному выбору.

Да, выбор! Вот это правильно. У Рицки снова должен быть выбор.

И пусть он будет не в пользу Соби — зато он будет.

Агацуми понял, как он должен поступить, чтобы в случае проигрыша Рицка не почувствовал угрызений совести, чтобы во всем обвинил его. «Маленький ревнивец», — пробормотал Соби сквозь навалившуюся на него дрему, успокоенный принятым решением, и поцеловал заброшенную к его губам ладонь. Рицка что-то пробормотал в ответ и повернулся спиной.

***

Уже почти погрузившись в забытье, Соби резко открыл глаза: Нагиса и Ритсу знают, что LOVELESS сильны, но они не знают почему. Они не знают, что их Душа на двоих может контролировать время. Они не знают, что Рицка видит Двери души. У них есть преимущество, они сумеют отразить атаку еще до ее начала!

Соби не хотел проигрывать и уходить. Он хотел победить, победить как его учил побеждать Сеймей. Любой ценой. Он может и должен предложить Рицке такой выбор. Он панически испугался и нестерпимо захотел этого.

Словно почувствовав его смятение, Рицка завозился у него под боком.

Соби прижался к лежащему рядом худому, нервному телу. В ступнях начало покалывать. Двигаться он не решался, боясь потревожить всегда чуткого во сне Рицку. Изводясь, Соби скользнул кистью по мягкому животу Рицки, разлапил пальцы и потянул на себя, чувствуя через пижамные брюки горячее основание рицкиного копчика. Рицка не проснулся, но его рука погладила тыльную сторону ладони Соби, горячие пальцы начали перебирать костяшки.

Рицка заегозил во сне, вздрагивая, вибрируя, словно попавшая в неволю стрекоза, шурша ступнями по простыням. Соби плотно свел бедра и замер, уступая этим движениям, забывая обо всем, переставая дышать, глубоко ощущая теплоту Рицкиного тела, сводящую с ума кисловатую свежесть его запаха. Граница между ними стерлась. Соби передернуло, он задушено охнул, но тут же прижался губами к торчащим позвонкам, сильно и часто выдыхая куда-то между шеей и вспотевшим затылком, потом аккуратно перевернулся на спину и затаился.

Когда дыхание восстановилось, в окне уже посерело, ночь заканчивалась. Если бы Соби мог, он бы остался навсегда в этой предрассветной неразберихе света и мрака. Он хотел закрыть глаза и уснуть, но наступающий день был неумолим. Соби, повернув голову, спрятался от него в копне своевольных волос, которая елозила по подушке, все дальше оттесняя Соби к стене. Агацуми провел рукой по шее, потом по этой непослушной копне и решил, что победа любой ценой, победа ради славы — это не то, что ждет от него Рицка. Здесь и сейчас у Соби стало все отлично со связью.

Хорошо и просто быть Бойцом, который все отдаст за свою Жертву. Но Рицка требовал от Соби, чтобы тот отдал все за себя самого. И это было очень непросто, потому что самого себя Агацуми только начал узнавать.

Ему было сложно перестать быть бесчувственной машиной, работающей на боли, как на топливе, приносящей своему владельцу рейтинг и статус.

Соби еще некоторое время прислушивался к шуму ветвей ниаули над их постелью, а потом принял окончательное решение — он постарается победить с уважением, без триумфа, без мести.

***

Рицка перебирал пальцами, шуршал ступнями по простыням. Рицка видел сон. Рицка летал над крышами небоскребов по безграничному синему небу. Вдруг он оказался на крыше одного из них и посмотрел вниз. Одна под другой бесконечные террасы покрытые причудливыми травами терялись в бесконечности. Из трубы, на которую опирался Рицка, быстрыми каплями сочилась вода, пробивая себе путь сквозь бетонные основы. Рицке безумно захотелось узнать насколько глубоко сумела убежать неугомонная капель. Он перегнулся через трубу, не удержался и полетел вниз.

Рицка подскочил, тревожно завертел головой, встретился взглядом с покрасневшими от бессонной ночи глазами Агацуми:  
— Соби! Они идут! Пора.

***

Дверь открылась раньше, чем Ритсу успел в нее постучать и произнести заготовленное: «Мне сказали, что Рицка уже вернулся». Соби стоял на пороге, расслабленный, уверенный, со слегка опущенными на глаза веками. Ни напряжения, ни волнения, ни сомнений. Если бы ни годы боли и злости, разделяющие их, то Ритсу подумал бы, что Соби рад его видеть. Это ощущение так поразило, что Минами затормозил на пороге, давая Нагисе первой войти внутрь. В отличии от Соби, Нагиса нервничала и не могла этого скрыть.

Когда дверь закрылась, Соби отошел вглубь комнаты, к дожидавшемуся его Рицке, и обнял его за плечи, сильно обнял, до белых костяшек, а потом мягко отодвинул себе за спину.  
— Мы, Бесконечные, вызываем…  
В ответ Соби сделал шаг на одну секунду вперед.


	2. Chapter 2

Нагиса, как фокусник, выпускала концентрированные закрученные шары заклинаний из своих пальцев. Одно, второе, третье. Она не останавливалась. Она не собиралась давать им возможность ответить.

— Соби, это — против правил!

— Универсальная Защита! — старательно модулируя голос, попробовал Соби.

Медленно.  
Как минимум два нападения остались неотраженными.

Еще шаг вперед.

Соби рискнул проговорить быстрее. От этого защита получилась прозрачной, словно мыльный пузырь, и заклинания снарядами пробили невидимый экран.

Не уклониться. Удар с неизбежностью приходился или по нему, или по Рицке.  
Либо он забывает Рицку, либо Рицка его.

И в том, и в другом случае Ритсу оставался в выигрыше.

— Рицка, надо идти дальше. Я не успеваю. Приготовься.

Еще три шага.

Воздух, не теряя своего жара, потерял прозрачность. Они погрузились в грозовое раскаленное облако. Водяная взвесь обожгла горло и нос, глазам стало больно смотреть. Ритсу и Нагиса нависли над тандемом, как восточные миражи.

Сознание Соби начало сдавать позиции, и на секунду сопротивление показалось бесполезным, а будущее безразличным.  
Победа или Забвение — ему стало все равно, лишь бы все это прекратилось. Всего лишь на секунду. Он нашел руку Рицки и продолжил с новой силой.

— Защита, — слишком быстро, голос не слушался, срывался, поврежденные связки отказывались подчиняться.  
— Защита, — слишком медленно.

На большом экране плотного пара отчетливо было видно, как Ритсу вкладывает дополнительный слог в слова Нагисы, расставляя ударения.

Чертов Ритсу, все-таки он великий воин. Никогда еще Соби не сталкивался с заклинаниями такой силы и стремительности.

Соби почувствовал, как сгибается что-то внутри, снова готовое сломаться.

— Соби! — губы Рицки находят его и обдают легким ароматом весны, — дверь, Соби!  
— Рано! Надо вместе. На счет раз.

— Защита, — два голоса прозвучали в унисон. Две руки поднялись в едином порыве. В симметрии, в повторении, в символе устойчивости и единства.

Внезапно Рицка зашелся в беззвучном кашле. Соби сбросил с себя рубашку и накрыл ей голову Аояги. Зажмурился от прямого попадания на кожу раскаленных, почти до температуры кипения, капель. 

Еще один шаг — последний.

Все бесполезно.

Соби показалось, что вместо воды в его легкие начал заливаться жидкий бетон.

Он оказался бессилен.

Единственное, что смогло бы теперь принести им победу, была отмена поединка. 

Соби уперся лбом в каменную кладку. Тупик.

Они сделали все, что могли. Их десять шагов истекли.

Соби поднял руку для заклинания в последней отчаянной попытке противостояния. Он не уйдет с арены проигравшим.

Рицка с трудом дотянулся до его запястья и направил руку в сторону двери.  
— Толкай, Соби! — прохрипел он и, падая всем телом вперед, теряя сознание, увлек за собой Агацуми.

Соби показалось, что в тот же миг перед ними открылась железная дверь. Сильный ледяной ветер, похожий на давно сдерживаемый вздох, тронул ознобом их лица и исчез так же внезапно, как появился. Но когда Соби сморгнул, чтобы лучше все рассмотреть, то ни двери, ни фигур Ритсу с Нагисой перед ним уже не было.

А Соби упирался спиной в каменную кладку. Они были внутри.

Не дав себе времени отдышаться, Агацуми устроил еще не пришедшего в себя Рицку так, чтобы его спина прислонилась к стене, стянул с лица Аояги наброшенную для защиты от раскаленного воздуха блузу, облегчая прохладе помещения доступ к легким Жертвы, приложил ухо к груди.

Футболка мешала. Он задрал ее и снова прислушался.

— Бьется. Не быстро, но ровно. Дыши, Рицка, дыши! — зашептал Соби, прижал ухо к проступающим ребрам, да так и остался сидеть на корточках, прислушиваясь.

Постепенно удары ускорялись.

Когда Рицка очнулся, Соби распрямился и опустился рядом.

— У меня не получится отразить их нападение, Рицка.

Рицка развернул к нему бледное лицо.  
— Ты еще не проиграл, Соби.

Соби внимательно всмотрелся в бесконечную ночь рицкиных глаз.  
— Нет, Рицка! Я еще не выиграл. — Он окинул взглядом помещение.  
— Где мы?  
— Я думаю, внутри Бесконечных. Внутри их Души на двоих.  
— Соби! Это не похоже на душу! Это похоже на подсобку, на машинное отделение. На кондиционер! — недоумевал Рицка, указывая в самую середину непонятного сооружения, заполнявшего собой тесную комнату.

— Не у всех Душа как сад, Рицка. Когда ты и твой партнер — совершенные машины боя, а твоя школа — это конвейер по производству универсальных солдат, в тебе сад не расцветет. Но что-то здесь не так. То, что у них в Душе, очень напоминает саморазрушение.

Нестерпимо блестящие и самодовольно отполированные железные пластины левой половины агрегата казались полной противоположностью другой его половины, удручающей посторонний взгляд наростами заскорузлой грязи.

Странная конструкция была явно сломанной или заблокированной в режиме ожидания. Однако исходящие от нее опасность и мощь нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов.

Соби повел рукой по металлической полосе слева направо.

На ощупь поверхность сначала напоминала начищенные для парада медали, а потом под ладонью запульсировала липкая ржавая кромка.

Вдруг лицо Соби исказила болезненная гримаса — что-то зло укололо его в ладонь — и он брезгливо отдернул руку.

В ту же секунду воспоминание, запущенное гарпуном из далекого прошлого, настигло свою цель и опустило каменный мешок на голову заклинателя, разрывая связь с настоящим.

«Ненужный Соби! Ненавистный Соби! Смешной Соби! Мертвый Соби!» — застучало в темноте, ударяя по барабанным перепонкам, оглушая, ставя на колени.

— Соби! — черная боль холодом пробила каменный капкан, боль обняла его, позвала его, у боли был голос Рицки, его запах, его вкус. Вкус бриллиантового дождя на губах.

Мир снова сложился и сжал руки у Соби на животе, привычно уткнувшись в спину.

Рицка — его единственный настоящий мир — не отпускал.

Соби сглотнул и облизал пересохшие губы.

— Это половина Ритсу, — кивнул он на замшелое железо. — Там внутри спрятано что-то, что мешает всей системе работать. Что-то, что блокирует их Бесконечную Душу. И блокирует уже не один год. Неоконченные дела или забытое горе. Внутри Души на двоих все становиться материальным, как заклинания при развертывании системы. Сколько у нас есть еще времени, до того как сила Бесконечных превратит тебя и меня в часть своего уродства?

— Семь минут.

— Если мы найдем это «что-то» — мы победим. У Ритсу и Нагисы причинно-следственная связь. Если найдем причину саморазрушения их Души и запустим изменения во времени, то одновременно запустим изменения в цепочке их поступков. Причины, по которым они вызвали нас на дуэль заклинаний, изменятся, а с ними изменится исход поединка. Я посмотрю сверху, а ты снизу.

Соби начал обшаривать одну за другой шпалеры, параллельные полу и закрепленные в металлических пазах. Он почти сразу нащупал скомканный лист васи*. Подцепив комок большим и указательным пальцами, Соби погнал его к пазам, просунул вторую руку, чтобы расправить и вытащить наружу. Он начал волноваться, сам еще не осознавая почему, у него начали гореть щеки и холодеть позвоночник, как будто вот-вот должно было произойти что-то непоправимое. Он уже понял, что это был тот самый лист Митиноку**.

— Соби! Я нашел! — воспрявший духом и довольный Рицка подбросил в воздух узкое кольцо из белого золота. — Тут даже есть гравировка: «Вход через сердце».

Но Соби не слышал. Он стоял и ошеломленно сверлил взглядом засаленный, выбеленный на многочисленных сгибах плотный лист необрезанной бумаги.

Рицка заглянул через плечо. На бумаге был нарисован Ритсу. Молодой и счастливый, он смотрел на мир сияющими сиреневыми глазами. На рисунке ему было около двадцати с небольшим. Рицка не заметил как подрагивали сжимавшие портрет руки Соби, как побелели его губы, какой напряженной стала спина. Единственное, что он заметил, так это то, что Соби опять его проигнорировал. Это «опять» разозлило.

— А меня ты так и не нарисовал.

Соби не спеша повернул голову и в его холодных глазах не было света.

— Соби?

— Я нарисовал его портрет, когда мне было пятнадцать. Он сказал тогда, что мой рисунок не оскорбил ни бумагу, ни его чувства. Я не сомневался, что он готовит меня для себя. Я думаю, что он был всем для меня.

У Рицки ёкнуло сердце. То, как Соби говорил — была любовь, но не к Рицке. То, о чем Соби говорил — было страшно и безысходно для неопытного сердца. Рицка подумал, что его Соби не знает жалости.

— Он разорвал рисунок перед моим носом в тот день, когда передал меня Сеймею. Я помню, как сидел, ждал твоего брата и не отрываясь смотрел на мелкие клочки бумаги, разбросанные у окна. Я сам чувствовал себя разорванным на мелкие куски и выброшенным, как эти обрывки. До встречи с тобой я думал, что сдох на том стуле, Рицка.

Рицку отпустило так же внезапно, как и нахлынуло. Он осторожно дотронулся до плотно сжатых пальцев Агацуми, бережно разжал их и вложил в ладонь дырявую луну обручального кольца.

— Мы сможет вынести это в реальный мир?

Соби сдвинул брови и быстро проговорил: «По тусклому лицу памяти провожу я рукой, и наше настоящее, под стать слепцу, опознает себя». — Теперь сможем.

Сунув рисунок под руку, Соби неожиданно ласково погладил кольцо, а потом решительно надел его Рицке на большой палец левой руки. Почему-то в это мгновение Рицке показалось, что это его прощальный подарок. ***

Соби аккуратно сложил рисунок и положил в карман джинс. Поднял с пола рубашку, натянул ее и деловито кивнул:  
— Нам больше нечего здесь делать, Рицка. Пора возвращаться.

Аояги поежился.

В голосе Соби не было привычной теплоты и заботы.

Что-то тяжелое и некрасивое постучало и заворочалось у Рицки под сердцем.

Соби же, занятый собственными переживаниями, не заметил перемены, наклонился и привычным жестом коснулся тонкими напряженными губами приоткрытого рта, без лишних разговоров подхватил Рицку на руки и уверенно зашагал за пределы времени, туда, куда манила их зеленая ветка неаули****, наполнявшая пространство дождливой прохладой и запахом луж.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * васи - японская бумага  
> ** Японская бумага Митионоку используется для рисования портретов. Слово Митиноку можно перевести как самостоятельный путь самопознания или противопоставление себя традициям.  
> *** Если кто-то заинтересовался историей кольца, могу сказать только то, что кольцо принадлежало матери Соби. Ритсу снял этот символ своей привязанности с ее пальца уже после смерти и все время носил на шее. В тот вечер, когда Семей вырезал ножом Имя на шее Соби, Ритсу искал своего воспитанника, чтобы вернуть ему семейную реликвию, чтобы раз и навсегда поставить точку в их отношениях. Увидев, что творит лучшая Жертва его школы, Ритсу выронил кольцо, долго искал следующим утром, не найдя, протер очки и постарался двигаться дальше. Иногда он сожалел, что так и не решился надеть белый золотой обруч на палец Агацуми. За все годы кольцо никаму не принесло счастье. Переписывая программу Ритсу, Соби посчитал, что историю кольца надо тоже переписать. А Рицка просто почувствовал, боль и потери всех его обладателей.  
> **** неаули - разновидность эвкалипта, священное дерево океании


	3. Chapter 3

Они вышли в привычное «когда», переступив через порог кабинета Ритсу.

Соби опустил Рицку на пол, поцеловал в макушку и настойчиво подтолкнул к двери:

— Я должен подумать. Можешь заставить прийти Ритсу сюда, но так, чтобы Нагиса осталась с тобой под любым предлогом?

Рицка развернулся, ничего не сказав, и быстро вышел из кабинета хлопнув дверью.

То, что неприятно кольнуло вчера и коварно заворочалось под сердцем минуту назад, начало закипать внутри: «Соби рисовал Ритсу, а про мой портрет он даже говорить не хочет. Соби рисовал Ритсу на Митиноку. Он специально ездил покупать ее на Хонсю, чтобы показать верность чувств неподвластных времени. Выходит Соби до сих пор любит сэнсэя. Значит, мне он врет. Ничего не изменилось. Соби врет, как дышит. Соби наплевать! Соби отдал свои ушки Ритсу, а мои ушки его не волнуют! Теперь все встает на свои места! А я-то, дурак, думал — это терпение, а это было всего лишь равнодушие! Я для него всего лишь домашний питомец!»

Рицка не заметил как оказался у их с Соби комнат. Он перевел дух и шагнул вперед с широкой улыбкой победителя, как раз в тот момент, когда Нагиса начала материализовать первое заклинание забвения.

— Ритсу-сэнсэй, Соби попросил вас вернуться в кабинет. У него к вам какой-то важный разговор.

Ритсу и Нагиса резко обернулись на громкий рассерженный голос и напряженно зафиксировали взгляд на черном дыме, струящемся из глаз Рицки.

Улыбка на лице младшего Аояги расползлась еще шире, в этот момент он стал копией Сеймея, что неприятно поразило Нагису.

Минами же был уверен, что темные омуты рицкиных глаз были первыми ступенями ада.

— Нагиса-сэнсэй, хотите я расскажу, на что похожа ваша Душа на двоих?

Ритсу уже спешил по коридору, и последние слова Рицки рассыпались далеко позади него.

***

Когда директор настежь распахнул дверь своего кабинета, Соби сидел к нему спиной и в сотый раз рассматривал коллекцию бабочек.

Раньше он всегда так делал, когда Ритсу ставил перед ним трудную задачу.

— Я думаю нам надо все начать заново, сэнсэй.

Слишком спокойно, отметил про себя Ритсу. С Соби всегда был подвох.  
Ритсу старался понять, были ли эти слова заклинанием или выражением чувств настоящего Соби.

— У меня нет больше права ни ненавидеть тебя, ни осуждать, — продолжил Агацуми, — в поединке заклинаний больше нет смысла.

Ритсу встал за его спиной и, помешкав, положил руки на плечи бывшего ученика… или бывшего любовника… или бывшего…

Неожиданно мысли начали идти в его голове в необычном направлении.

— Я согласен. — Его пальцы, точно лапки паука задвигались по обе стороны от шеи Соби.

— Я так долго ненавидел тебя, что чуть было не повторил твою ошибку. Я так боялся показаться слабым. Я так боялся, проиграв, услышать насмешки твоих учеников. Я чуть было не отказался от Рицки. Спасибо тебе. Если бы не твои заклинания забвения, я бы сдался.

— Ты знаешь, что Рицка — опасное, проблемное и нестабильное создание?

— Мне наплевать.

— Ты понимаешь, что от Имени нельзя отказаться просто так. Имена наших парных душ — это узоры в молчаливой памяти судьбы. Оставшись с тобой, Рицка сотрет свой узор безвозвратно. Мы учим вас третьему поколению Нгон  — причинно-следственным отношениям с Судьбой. Если вы откажетесь от Имени, вы станете изгоями. Ты хочешь такой жизни, Соби?

— Я буду терпеливо ждать решения Рицки и защищать его. Но сам я от него не откажусь.

— Однажды он превратит тебя из защитника в щит.

— Мне так будет даже легче.

Соби запрокинул голову и устремил свой взгляд в пустые глазницы Ритсу.

 — Мне жаль, что я отказался от тебя восемь лет назад. Я не должен был выполнять твой приказ. Я не должен был уходить с Сеймеем. Прости.

И Ритсу повелся.

То, чего он столько лет подспудно ждал, то, в чем он никогда не мог себе признаться, затягивало его с непреодолимой силой.

Он тонул и не хотел кричать о помощи.

Этот мальчишка был в его жизни, этот мальчишка был любовью его жизни. Этого мальчишку он сам отправил на заклание во имя своей гордости, во имя своей школы, во имя своих традиций. Любовь была тогда «слишком». Слишком больно, слишком близко, слишком сладко. Он терял объективность и равновесие. Он начинал терять контроль. Для воина это — смертельная слабость. Для школы это — смертельная вольность. Он был слишком труслив, чтобы принять свои слабости и позволять себе вольности.

Размышляя, Ритсу наклонялся все ниже. Его губы почти касались Соби.

— Как только все узнают, что БЕСКОНЕЧНЫЕ проиграли НЕЛЮБИМОМУ и его безымянному Бойцу, вы станете мишенью и Граалем для всех пар, для всех школ. Вы займете первую строчку в реестре пар, станете лучшими, и все захотят вас свергнуть с трона. На вас начнут охоту, как на зверей. Без правил, без жалости, без морали. С этого момента вы с Рицкой будете в смертельной опасности. Ваши души связаны. Теперь вам надо связать тела. Только так вы сможете сопротивляться. Тебе нужно завершить начатое, Соби.

— Как ты завершил начатое со мной?

— Я передал тебе свою силу и свое знание, когда посчитал это нужным, Соби. Мне не нужно было твое согласие. Мне не в чем себя упрекнуть.

— Если тебе не в чем себя упрекнуть, то зачем ты разорвал его? — Соби взял руку сэнсэя и провел ею по мягкому листу старой бумаги.

— Если тебе не в чем себя упрекнуть, зачем ты искал кольцо? Удивительно, как две безделушки смогли сбить тебя с пути.

Ритсу отшатнулся и бессмысленно уставился на свое изображение пустыми глазницами.

Услужливая память рисовала в его голове образ Рицки с адским взглядом, с хищным оскалом победителя и голубой лентой вокруг большого пальца.

«Откуда у них эти вещи? Эти вещи не существуют уже очень много лет. Эти вещи мучают меня по ночам. Как они пришли из моих кошмаров в реальный мир? Неужели? Ключ связи не выдумка? Неужели симметрия работает? Неужели они видят время и меняют реальность?»

Ритсу понимал, что волнуется. Когда он волновался в последний раз?

Ритсу чувствовал, как сердце разгоняет кровь.

Ритсу протянул руку и задержал ладонь на горячей влажной щеке. Соби был похож на факел, разгоняющий тьму ровным голубоватым пламенем.

Ритсу старался уловить, понять и запомнить малейшие оттенки, малейшие волнения заклинателя. Запущенная программа изменений уже делала свое дело. Через несколько часов чувства Ритсу изменятся, и Соби перестанет быть для него убежавшей из-под контроля собственностью, раны которой он так оберегал, не давая им затянуться.

Ритсу прислушивался к своим чувствам и неожиданно для себя вспомнил цитату из старой сутры.

— Человек человеку дверь, Соби. Вы сегодня вошли без стука и вышли с парадного входа. А я не банальная дверь.

— Я заметил.

— Вот оно как… Похвально… Очень давно учитель моего учителя говорил о симметричной связи. Связи — универсальном ключе. Я всегда считал, что это легенда. Но, как оказалось, в каждой легенде есть подвох, как и в тебе, мой мальчик. Вы не вне системы, Соби! Вы над ней! Вы остаетесь безымянными, как эхо в горах, что отвечает всем на всех голосах. Вы драгоценность, которая появляется раз в тысячу и один год. Вы сумели стать эхом всех имен, ключом ко всем дверям парных душ в памяти времени.

Соби развернулся в кресле. Ему больше не было дела до бабочек.

Он встал и подошел близко, очень близко к Ритсу.

— Но это не все, Соби. Если есть ключ, значит найдутся и охотники за ним. Есть аномальные пары, Соби. За их дверями нет ничего из того, что существует в нашем мире: ни материи, ни силы, ни боли. Это паразиты. Это чужие. Вы не распознаете их, пока не откроете Дверь. И никто заранее не знает, какой вызов обернется для вас расправой. Ваша связь должна быть безупречной, иначе она не выдержит столкновения с иным миром. Одна душа — одно тело. Иначе охота за вами закончится вашим поражением.

— Я буду ждать, пока Рицка будет готов.

— У тебя нет времени ждать. Вы те, кто вы есть, Соби. Вы живете ради славы. Для мальчиков нет иной славы, кроме славы, добытой на поле боя. Даже став универсальным ключом, вам не избежать вызовов и сражений. Следующий вызов может стать для Рицки последним.

— Мы можем остановиться, хотя бы на время.

— Вы можете, а вот другие нет.

— Не вы ли меня учили, что идеальный Боец должен защищать свою Жертву и выполнять ее приказы беспрекословно? Рицка еще ребенок, и его чувства для меня приказ. А его чувства еще наивны. Он только узнает, что такое ревность. Он слишком хрупок, чтобы обладать.

— Не такой уж ты и идеальный, и не такой уж он и ребенок. Он готов, Соби. Он ждет только тебя.

— Я не буду проводить его через боль, потому что так требуют обстоятельства.

— Боль прекрасна, Соби! Боль — это то, что делает нас неповторимыми. Через несколько часов я перестану чувствовать боль от твоей потери. Через несколько часов я смешаюсь с толпой. Это будет моя плата за поражение.

Впервые за долгие года Соби стиснул лицо Ритсу в своих ладонях. Слегка отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в то, что осталось от когда-то любимых васильковых глаз.

— Может, боль и делает тебя особенным, но счастье — оно сделает тебя человечным. Поверь мне — это интересно. Ты поймешь, что счастье также значительно, как смерть… Я не знаю, как мы встретимся в следующий раз, но я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил, что я люблю тебя, Ритсу. Я оставляю тебе Митиноку. Она заставит тебя думать о хороших вещах.

Он приник губами к упрямым и властным губам Минами и в эту самую секунду встретился с распахнутыми глазами стоящего в дверях Рицки.

Соби никогда не думал, что ему случится увидеть что-то чернее цвета суми.

— Это всего лишь заклинание, Рицка! Это всего лишь смена программы!

Но Рицка уже бежал по коридору прочь.

— И ты мне будешь еще говоришь, что он не ребенок! — сам не замечая, как переходит на дружескую и беззлобную скороговорку, упрекнул Соби директора, аккуратно, но настойчиво отстраняя Ритсу со своего пути.

И выбежал следом.

Ритсу моргнул, провел рукой по столу и еще раз удивился, как эти двое могут примирить их неукротимые, иногда граничащие с безумием, порывы.


	4. Chapter 4

Рицка ворвался в кабинет Ритсу без стука, широко распахнув дверь, весь на взводе от ревности и обиды.

Когда он увидел, как властно держит Соби голову сэнсэя в своих руках, как нервно пальцы Ритсу сжимают его бойца, все встало для него на свои места.

Рицка быстро закрыл дверь, не заметив, как от резкого удара обвалилась штукатурка.

Он хотел только одного — бежать. Бежать до тех пор, пока не остановится сердце, выжигавшее все изнутри напалмом.

Внутри была война, было горячо дышать, думать, чувствовать.

Он остановился только потому, что уперся в душевые кабинки спортзала, бежать дальше было некуда.

Ноги подогнулись сами собой, и Рицка, не раздеваясь, плюхнулся на пол под холодный душ, обхватив колени руками и, раскачиваясь, уставился в одну точку.

Он не знал сколько времени прошло.

Жар сменился холодной пустыней безразличия.

Ему казалось, что его поцеловала та странная белая королева из рассказанной однажды Соби истории и превратила пыль испепеленного сердца в ледышку.

Он не заметил, как рядом с ним сел Соби.

Он не сопротивлялся, когда Соби взял его на руки и перенес по связи в теплую воду онсена.

Ему было все равно.

Он откинул голову на невысокий край деревянной кадушки и отвел взгляд в сторону, чтобы не видеть напряженное идеальное лицо Соби.

Под ним расстилалась долина горной реки.

Рицке показалось, что он заглядывает в колодец, такой глубокой была расщелина.

На самом дне блестел разлившийся после недавней грозы поток. Там, на самом дне, притаилось солнце, прячась от дневной суеты в прохладе горного тумана.

Соседние отели и онсены уже запустили в реку сотканные из электрических лучей удила и начали свою неутомимую ночную подсечку, чтобы через несколько часов вытянуть усталую звезду за ленивые лучи на рассветное небо.

Рицке захотелось также набросить сеть на Соби, притянуть его, приковать к себе, сделать навсегда своей частью.

Он вспомнил искореженное лицо Сеймея, он тронул обруч кольца на пальце.

«Вход через сердце».

Он подумал, что нельзя посадить ангела на цепь, что ему можно только подарить небо.

Он не знал, сумеет ли он быть небом для Соби без перерыва на друзей, на книги и на приключения.

Он подумал, что совсем ничего не знает ни о себе, ни о Соби.

***

Соби нашел Рицку сидящим под холодным душем.

Он был похож на бездомного котенка, мокрого, жалкого, слепого и несчастного.

— Глупый ребенок, — Соби сел рядом и прижал его к себе, стараясь отогреть.

Он ждал, что Рицка начнет отбиваться, протестовать, требовать объяснений. Но тот вел себя, как тряпичная кукла с синими губами и дрожащими плечами.

Слишком много переживаний. Слишком мало времени на них.  
Взросление торопило и уже разрывало кокон детства изнутри.

Соби подхватил своего котенка на руки.

Один шаг, и он перенес Рицку на кедровый настил онсэна в Хаконэ, наплевав на традицию, погрузил Аояги в горячую воду прямо в одежде и, быстро сняв с себя все лишнее, соскользнул вниз на покрытую жемчужными пузырьками деревянную скамью круглого бассейна.

Рицка безвольно сидел напротив и пустыми глазами смотрел на несущийся внизу горный поток.

Стянув с него обувь, Соби с нажимом провел большими пальцами по середине одной босой ступни, потом другой:

— Прости, что дал тебе повод сомневаться во мне.

Рицке показалось, что Соби провел линии через его сердце.

Длинные сильные пальцы не прекращали двигаться, похлопывая, разминая, растирая, упираясь костяшками сжатой в кулак руки в подушечки больших пальцев, щекоча подошву. Соби не оставлял без внимания ни одного сантиметра, захватывал своды стоп, поднимался до икр.

Тело Рицки оттаивало, гудело, приятно пульсировало и доверялось.

— Прости, что был невнимателен. Прости, что не показывал своих чувств, — голос Соби ласкал, успокаивал. Там, где недавно горело и обжигало, отпускало и мурлыкало. Там, где было холодно и пустынно — расцветало.

— Я не понимаю, Соби. — Рицка перевел взгляд с горного потока на лицо Бойца.

Боже мой, скольких людей этот старик обделил красотой, чтобы вся она досталось одному Агацуми.

— Одной рукой ты меня манишь, другой отталкиваешь; одной рукой любишь, а другой — закрываешься от меня. Мне тяжело так, Соби. Мне кажется, я ломаюсь внутри. Я уже ни в чем не уверен, я не знаю куда идти. Я теряюсь, Соби. Я хочу, чтобы ты стал окончательно моим. А я — твоим.

Рицка не заметил, что очутился на коленях у Соби, уткнувшись в угловатое плечо.

— Для тебя это может стать сильным потрясением, Рицка. — Соби провел большими пальцами по нахмуренным бровям, стараясь разгладить глубокую морщинку между ними. — Близость может окрылить, а может вырвать крылья. Ты можешь сильно пожалеть. Я могу тебя разочаровать, — пальцы Соби коснулись шеи и остановились, разбудив чувствительную спину и дав дрожи сбежать вниз.

Рицка приподнял подбородок, встретил лунный взгляд, пристальный и отчаянный.

— Мне все равно, Соби. И ты тоже можешь разочароваться во мне.

Свет луны смешался с омутами тревог, и тень меланхолии наполнила каждый звук, встала за каждым взятым приступом словом.

— Путь разочарования и одиночества нельзя пройти дважды. Второй раз он неизбежно приведет к интимности.

Соби взял ладонь Рицки и прижал к своему горлу, зная, что тот почувствует вибрации.

— Интимность больше, чем физическая близость. Это превращение.

Рицка почувствовал и прерывисто вздохнул.

— Ты станешь думать, как я. Чувствовать, как я. Слышать, как я. Тебе будет недостаточно прополоскать рот, чтобы смыть неприятный вкус — вкус будет преследовать тебя неделями, словно глубокая травма. Ты будешь видеть лицемерие сквозь подарочные упаковки и приветливые улыбки. Ты больше не сможешь отвернуться и не заметить. Твой слух обострится настолько, что тебе будут слышны даже самые потаенные мысли. Люди фальшивы. Тебе будет очень тяжело с ними. Их тайны будут причинять тебе боль. Настоящая Душа на двоих — это ад и рай на двоих, и я не знаю, чего в ней больше.

Соби замолчал, оставляя Рицку одного барахтаться в волнах, расходящихся кругами от его слов.

Рицка вынырнул в реальный мир не сразу.

— Зато я больше не буду мучиться от того, что не понимаю тебя, Соби. С остальным ты мне поможешь.

Рицка глубоко вздохнул и выпустил теплый воздух в ушную раковину Соби.

— Все получится.

Голос Рицки отразился от поверхности воды: «Ты не должен больше ждать и сомневаться. Я не хочу больше ждать и сомневаться», — заставил Соби остановить внутренний спор с самим собой и подчиниться.

Взгляд Соби стал бесконечным.

Напряженные руки Рицки обвили шею.

Напряженные руки Соби уже скользнули вдоль боков и бедер, увлекая за собой набухшую от воды одежду, вернулись на ягодицах, сжали их, найдя, наконец, точку опоры и равновесия.

Губы Рицки нашли и втянули податливую мочку уха.

Губы Соби зажали между собой ключицу, потом разошлись неторопливо в стороны, уступив место зубам и кончику языка.

Соби был осторожен. Он чувствовал себя в новой роли пьяно счастливым и взволнованным.

Он хотел дать Рицке возможность раскрыться, но не подчиниться. Жертва должна принять его умение предвидеть и контролировать, его чувственность и верность. Рицка должен стать равным в паре.

Он слушал желания их тел, пробуждал их и следовал за ними.

Соби не спешил, у них было все время мира.

Он исследовал острые позвонки под своими ладонями, крупные мурашки и легкий пушок на пояснице, впадинку и линию копчика. Он не торопил теплую волну, побежавшую к макушке и вниз, в пах.

Соби всю жизнь изменял мир силой своих слов. Сейчас, в полной тишине, под своей рукой он открывал и открывался новому молчаливому миру чувственности и интимности, старался сохранить над ним контроль, но был близок к провалу.

Рицка таял, как воск, и отдавался, растопленный подземными водами онсена, расслабленный прикосновеньями, убаюканный словами, возбужденный поцелуями. Его ягодицы послушно расходились в стороны, кольцо мышц ануса легко проминалось, принимая сначала пальцы Соби, а потом и его самого.

Ни единой гримасы, ни малейшего сопротивления. Только крупная дрожь в каждой мышце. Только бешено колотящееся сердце Соби и пульсирующие вены сильных рук.

Рицка горел, словно сотни мизерных скорпиончиков кусали его одновременно. Ему казалось, что весь он стал гуттаперчевым.

Он ощущал, как плавно и неглубоко движется в нем Соби, едва дотрагиваясь до чего-то оголенного. После каждого прикосновения отправляя его высоко в небо блуждать в сумерках.

Рицке показалось, что он раздвоился. Первый «он» внимательно следил за тем, как Соби замедляется, терпеливо дожидается, покуда второй «он» вернется назад к тонким губам Агацуми. Покуда второй «он» почувствует руки Соби, нежно и властно подхватывающие его в головокружении, не дающие провалиться вниз, не позволяющие упасть назад, так, чтобы каждое движение возносило часть Рицки на крышу мира, где тот ртом хватал разряженный воздух, пытаясь заполнить сжавшиеся легкие пустотой.

В какой-то момент первый Рицка понял, что Соби перестает контролировать его полет, что качели начинают опрокидываться и электрический импульс шквалом несется от Соби к нему. Первый Рицка испугался и исчез, оставляя второго Рицку одного, с запрокинутой головой, с обострившимися скулами, с закрытыми глазами и капельками пота на висках, сосредоточенным на разливающейся по всему телу тяжести.

Соби перестал двигаться, задержал дыхание, давая и себе и Рицке небольшую передышку.

Аояги был необыкновенен в этот момент, словно вся сила, спящая в нем, пробуждалась и трансформировала его. Только тот, кто умеет так жертвовать собой, достоин приказывать. Только тот, кто умеет так отдаваться, достоин обладать.

Соби увидел эту мысль в своей голове и потерял контроль. Над собой, над Рицкой, над телом, над желанием. Красота и самоотречение Рицки были настолько ошеломляющими, что Агацуми отпустил все, что ограничивало, все, что заставляло оглядываться назад.

Оба переставали существовать по отдельности, в отрыве друг от друга.

Оба перестали существовать в прошлом.

Голос Рицки рвался под напором Соби, и голос Соби резонировал в ту же секунду.

Рицка взмывал ввысь, и Соби летел вместе с ним.

Боль и наслаждение — вверх. Рицка тянул на себя накрученные на пальцы светлые пряди.

Боль и наслаждение — вниз. Рицка упирался ладонями в голову Соби и давил на темя, переплетя пальцы в замок.

Боль и наслаждение — быстро, быстрее, еще быстрее.

Боль и наслаждение — уже нет разницы.

Боль и наслаждение — слишком много для Рицки. Он не может больше удержать эту мощь внутри себя, он должен выпустить ее.

— Я не могу больше, Соби, — Рицка хватал воздух часто, дышал стесненно и неглубоко, он не был уверен, что произнес эти слова вслух.

— Хорошо, Рицка, — Соби лишь перевел дыхание, даже не попытавшись его выровнять.

Он сделал одно последние движение, одно последнее касание.

Плотная, туго натянутая стена реальности не выдержала, погребая их под собой.

Рицка зарылся в Соби, всхлипывал и бился, чувствуя, как силы начинают покидать его вместе с горячей терпкой спермой.

Ему стало совершенно необходимо прижаться к напряженным губам Соби раньше, чем тот поцелует его. Но он сдержался, перехватил затуманенный взгляд Соби и, подставив губы, прошептал: «Теперь даже кожа не разделяет нас».

Агацуми наклонил голову и, поочередно прикасаясь к предоставленному в его полное распоряжение рту, к набухшим от напряжения векам, венкам на висках, к длинным загнутым ресницам, стал собирать выступившие слезы и пот, давая Рицке разомлеть, устроиться в его объятиях, закрыть глаза.

— Я люблю тебя, Рицка. Теперь я твой, весь без остатка, и только моя смерть разлучит нас, — тихо и серьезно говорил Соби, словно давал клятву уже спящему у него на руках Рицке.

Время замерло, оставляя их одних и претворяя в жизнь какой-то свой новый план.

***

Рицка открыл глаза на берегу моря.

Онсен висел миражом на периферии действительности, а новая связь заполняла собой все пространство реальности.

Рицка проснулся в их новом Мире на двоих.

Их сад превратился в остров на просторах водной глади.

Над морем шел бриллиантовый дождь.

Волны тихо плескались у ног сидящего рядом Соби.

Морской бриз смешивался с запахом неаули, отдавал персиковой косточкой и колыхал ветки диких мимоз.

Черные камни, как киты, то показывались, то скрывались в прибрежных волнах. Пеликаны и огромные чайки с рыжими спинами бросались в воду за рыбой в нескольких метрах от его носа.

Море катило свои волны до горизонта.

Момент пробуждения и море тянулись бесконечно.

Момент и море.

Memento mori.

Рицка всегда боялся забыть и исчезнуть.

Смерть и Забвение казались ему границами мира.

Но их Мир на двоих не имел никаких границ.

Рицка протянул руку к Соби, и кольцо блеснуло на пальце.

Рицка улыбнулся.

Они вошли сюда через сердце.

Может быть, это еще не небо для ангела, но теперь это их новый дом.  
Дом там, где Душа.

— И это все наш мир? Ты представляешь, сколько найдется охотников, чтобы его завоевать? Победишь их всех, Соби?

— Без сомнения, Рицка! Даже не начав бой.


End file.
